Mythyrian Numbers
の | romaji = Densetsu no Nanbāzu | trans = Legendary Numbers | sets = * Number Hunters | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL }} "Legendary Number", pluralized as "Legendary Numbers" in the Japanese version, are an anime plot. The "Number" cards which are unique located in Number's Ruins across the world, protected by guardians. They play an major part of the Legendary Number War arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. So far, each one of these cards has been based on figures from history (at least history as the canon portrays it). Design Legendary Numbers are part of original 100 "Number" cards, but unique. Each of these "Numbers" correspond to a legend inscribed on the walls of the ruins, telling the story of the person who occupied that location in a previous era, before they became ruins due to the ravages of time. Mach, for example, was a Pegasus who served a legendary hero, Durbe. Three knights who lived in his land attempted to usurp the King, but were intercepted by Mach and his master. Since the hero was unwilling to kill his former comrades, both master and steed were eventually defeated and killed. However, the hero's fellow knights regretted their actions and they buried him and Mach together. Mach later became the "Legendary Number" spirit guardian of "Number 44: Sky Pegasus" History In Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, the "Legendary Numbers" are unique Numbers whose cards were used by Astral eons ago to seal Don Thousand in the Barian World's Sea of Ill Intent. If Astral obtains them all, he will discover the location of the Numeron Code. However, if the Barian deity Don Thousand obtains them all, he will be fully revived. There is also a connection between the Legendary Numbers and the Seven Barian Emperors revealed when Astral absorbed Numbers 44 and 54. He saw Durbe as the knight owning the pegasus, Alit as the gladiator, and when Don Thousand hints that Vector was the mad prince, which led to the creation of Number 65. Then Astral questioned Jinlong about if there was a person living in his palace named Misael, which the latter confirmed. When Vector released Don Thousand, Thousand revealed that in order to fully revive him, Vector must collect these seven "Legendary Number" cards. Later, Vector convinced Misael and Durbe to take part in this quest, with the assistance of Mr. Heartland, who is now an insect. Also, Yuma Tsukumo and Astral resolved to take the "Legendary Numbers" after receiving a message from the former's father. In the first of the ruins, Yuma obtained the first "Legendary Number", "Number 44: Sky Pegasus", from Mach. Next, "Dark Mist" acquired the second "Legendary Number", "Number 65: Judge Buster the Adjudicutting Djinn" from Battle Ox. After that, Alit acquired the third "Legendary Number", "Number 54: Lion Heart" from Number 54's guardian, but gave it to Nistro so he could control him. After they lost the tag duel, Nistro gave Yuma the Number. The group next set off to the fourth set of ruins, where Kite began a duel with Jinlong over "Number 46: Ethereal Dragon - Draggluong" and his own "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". Legendary Numbers Seven Legendary "Numbers" have been confirmed with 6 of those "Numbers" being seen so far.